Πανεπιστήμια Ελλάδας
Πανεπιστήμια Ελλάδος Lists of Topics A listing of universities in Greece. Institutes of Higher Education (Ανώτατα Εκπαιδευτικά Ιδρύματα) *Agricultural University of Athens *Aristotle University of Thessaloniki (campuses: Θεσσαλονίκη, Βέροια , Σέρρες) *Athens School of Fine Arts *Athens University of Economics and Business *Democritus University of Thrace (campuses: Komotini, Xanthi, Alexandroupoli, Orestiada) *Harokopion University of Athens *Hellenic Open University *International Hellenic University *Ionian University *National and Kapodistrian University of Athens *National Technical University of Athens *Panteion University of Social and Political Sciences *Technical University of Crete *University of the Aegean (campuses: Mytilene, Chios, Karlovasi, Rhodes, Ermoupoli) *University of Central Greece (campuses: Lamia, Livadeia) *University of Crete (campuses: Heraklio, Rethymno) *University of Ioannina (campuses: Ioannina, Agrinio) *University of Macedonia (campuses: Thessaloniki, Edessa, Naoussa) *University of Patras *University of Peloponnese (campuses: Tripoli, Korinthos, Kalamata, Nafplio, Sparti) *University of Piraeus *University of Thessaly (campuses: Larissa, Volos, Karditsa, Trikala) *University of Western Macedonia (campuses: Florina, Kozani) *Ανώτατη Εκκλησιαστικη Ακαδημία Θεσσαλονίκης) Technological Institutes of Higher Education (Ανώτατα Τεχνολογικά Εκπαιδευτικά Ιδρύματα) *Alexander TEI of Thessaloniki (campuses: Sindos, Katerini, Kilkis, Nea Moudania) * School of Pedagogical and Technological Education *TEI of Athens *TEI of Chalkida (campuses: Chalkida, Thiva) *TEI of Crete (campuses: Heraklio, Chania, Rethymno, Agios Nikolaos, Ierapetra, Sitia) *TEI of Epirus (campuses: Arta, Ioannina, Preveza, Igoumenitsa) *TEI of Ionian Islands (campuses: Lefkada, Argostoli, Lixouri, Zakynthos) *TEI of Kalamata (campuses: Kalamata, Sparti) *TEI of Kavala (campuses: Kavala, Drama) *TEI of Lamia (campuses: Lamia, Amfissa, Karpenisi) *TEI of Larissa (campuses: Larissa, Karditsa, Trikala) *TEI of Messolonghi (campuses: Messolonghi, Nafpaktos) *TEI of Patras (campuses: Patra, Aigio, Pyrgos, Amaliada) *TEI of Piraeus *TEI of Serres *TEI of Western Macedonia (campuses: Kozani, Florina, Kastoria, Grevena and Ptolemaida) Ακαδημίες και Σχολές The following academies offer higher education with 4 years of studies and their graduates are equivalent to the graduates of universities. However, they operate under different terms from the universities and among other differences they have is that they are not allowed to run graduate programs on their own. *Hellenic Military Academy *Hellenic Naval Academy *Hellenic Air Force Academy *Military School of Corps Officers *Military Nursing School *Hellenic Police Academy *Hellenic Fire Academy *Ecclesiastical Academy of Athens *Ecclesiastical Academy of Thessaloniki *Ecclesiastical Academy of Vellas *Ecclesiastical Academy of Crete The following schools offer higher education with 4 years of studies and their graduates are equivalent to the graduates of Technological Institutes of Higher Education. *Academy of Mercantile Marine The following schools offer higher education of up to 2 years of studies *Hellenic Army School of Non-Commissioned Officers *Hellenic Naval Academy of Petty Officers *Hellenic Air Force Academy of Staff Non-Commissioned Officers *Hellenic Air Force Academy of Technical Non-Commissioned Officers *Hellenic Air Force Academy of Air Navigators *School of Police Constables *School of Chief Firemen *School of Tourism Education of Rhodes *School of Tourism Education of Agios Nikolaos Ιδιωτικά Κολλέγια *American Farm School *ALBA Graduate Business School *American College of Greece *American College of Thessaloniki *CITY College, (Affiliated Institution of the University of Sheffield) *University of Indianapolis, Athens Campus *Hellenic American University *Hellenic International Studies in the Arts *ΑΜΕΡΙΚΑΝΙΚΟ ΚΟΛΛΕΓΙΟ DEREE -PIERCE *ΕΛΛΗΝΟΒΡΕΤΑΝΙΚΟ (Πανεπιστήμιο Ουαλίας ) www.bhc.gr *NEW YORK COLLEGE *ΕΛΛΗΝΟΑΜΕΡΙΚΑΝΙΚΗ ΕΝΩΣΗ - Cisco Networking Academy Program (CNAP) *SOUTHEASTERN American University *City Liberal Studies (sheffield) *SBS Studies of business science *ECS Ξυνής *ATHENIAN COLLEGE *UNIVERSITY OF LEICESTER *MEDITERRANEAN COLLEGE *ΕΛΚΕΠ Ελληνικό Κέντρο Πληροφορικής *ΕΚΠΑΙΔΕΥΤΙΚΟΣ ΟΡΓΑΝΙΣΜΟΣ ΟΜΗΡΟΣ *Ditacta *Educator Κέντρο Πληροφορικής *FUTURE BUSINESS SCHOOL *Advanced Technology Learning (σεμινάρια) *ΑΘΗΝΑΙΚΗ ΕΚΠΑΙΔΕΥΤΙΚΗ *CMA *ICBS *ΕΛΛΗΝΟΑΜΕΡΙΚΑΝΙΚΟ ΕΚΠΑΙΔΕΥΤΙΚΟ ΙΔΡΥΜΑ *NOTTINGHAM TRENT UNIVERSITY *AAC - Κέντρο εφαρμογών λογιστικής *ATHENS INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY MEDICINE SCIENCE AND LAW *Centre of European Management Studies - CeMS *iCon International Training - Postgraduate Studies in Greece. Η iCon International Training είναι εκπρόσωπος στην Ελλάδα προγραμμάτων των Βρετανικών Πανεπιστημίων University of Leicester , University of Surrey και Heriot-Watt University *Ε.Ε.Α.Ε.Σ. Διεθνής Εκπαίδευση Ι. Δροσοπούλου 160α 210 865 5979 210 865 5979 * Institution d'Etudes Francophones (IdEF) Πανεπιστημιακές Σπουδές στο Δίκαιο & στην Οικονομία Λουίζης Ριανκούρ 59, 11523 Αθήνα 210 69 80 772-3 * AEGEAN COLLEGE Κλεισόβης 6, πλατεία Κάνιγγoς & Βεραντζέρου 3, πλατεία Κάνιγγoς - TK 106 77 Αθήνα 210 38 31 455 210 33 04 661 *BRITISH - HELLENIC COLLEGE Ρεθύμνου 2 & Βασ. Ηρακλείου - τκ 106 82, Αθήνα 210 82 17 710 210 82 15 025 * ELLANION South European College Βεραντζέρου 1, πλατεία Κάνιγγoς - ΤΚ 106 77, Αθήνα 210 33 05 132 210 33 03 336 *MEDITERRANEAN UNIVERSITY COLLEGE (MUC) Ιδιωτικό ίδρυμα ανώτατης εκπαίδευσης Πατησίων 107 & Πελλήνης 8 (στάση Αγγελοπούλου) - Αθήνα 800 11 93 93 93 210 88 99 610 * ICBS Business School Λ. ΙΩΝΙΑΣ 200 & ΙΑΚΩΒΑΤΩΝ, Κ. ΠΑΤΗΣΙΑ, 11144 2102114671 2102114675 Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *επιστήμη *Πανεπιστήμιο *Πολυτεχνείο *Ανώτατη Εκπαίδευση *Επιστήμονες Ελλάδας *γνώση Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Κατάλογοι in.gr *Κατάλογοι Pathfinder *Χρυσός Οδηγός *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category: Κατάλογοι Ελλάδας